Songs, Kingdom Hearts Style
by Keyblade5103
Summary: These are just random songs I heard on the radio and I thought "If I tweak these a little, these would be just like Kingdom Hearts!" And don't be afraid to send me song suggestions!
1. Keyblades

**My apologies, this is my first KH fanfic. This fanfic is just random songs, Kingdom Hearts-ized.**

 **I will only say this once, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, and those belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

 **Here is the first song.**

Parody - Keyblades

Song – Bad Blood

Artist – Taylor Swift

Person/People Singing – Sora, and Riku

Riku's P.O.V.

'Cause, Sora, now we got Keyblades  
It didn't use to be this way  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, Sora, now we got Keyblades  
Hey  
Now I got darkness  
And I don't think I can brighten

You made a mistake  
And, Sora, now we got Keyblades  
Hey

Sora's P.O.V.  
Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you had no darkness  
Did you have to ruin what was bright? Now it's all darkened  
Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Riku, I couldn't breathe  
And take my heart in front of her, then Donald hit me to the floor

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I

'Cause, Riku, now we got Keyblades  
You know we used to best friends

So take a look what I've made  
'Cause, Riku, now we got Keyblades  
Hey  
Now I got problems  
And I don't think I can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, Riku, now we got Keyblades  
Hey

Did you think I'd be fine? I Still got scars on my back from your key  
So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.  
Now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you  
And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't  
Riku's P.O.V.  
Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I

'Cause, Sora, now we got Keyblades  
It didn't use to be this way  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, Sora, now we got Keyblades  
Hey  
Now I got darkness  
And I don't think I can brighten

You made a mistake  
And, Sora, now we got Keyblades  
Hey  
Sora's P.O.V.

Band-aids don't fix Keyblade holes  
You took my heart just for show  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)  
Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)  
You took my heart just for show (hey)  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)  
Mhmmm  
If you live like that blood runs cold  
Riku's P.O.V.  
'Cause, Sora, now we got Keyblades  
It didn't use to be this way (be this way)  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, Sora, now we got Keyblades  
Hey  
Now I got darkness  
And I don't think I can brighten (think I can brighten)

You made a mistake  
And, Sora, now we got Keyblades  
Hey

'Cause, Sora, now we got Keyblades  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done (look what you've done)  
'Cause, Sora, now we got Keyblades  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, Sora, now we got Keyblades  
Hey


	2. The Rhyme

**Finally! I got in trouble a few days ago so I couldn't get on the computer to update.**

 **Not all of you may know this song tune, so here is the link to the original video. Just paste it after the YouTube URL:**

 **watch?v=lsi3OVk4BFw**

* * *

Parody - The Rhyme

Song - The Rhyme

Artist - Scratch21

Person Singing - Riku

Hold your breath, while you watch me fall  
It's easier to say nothing at all  
I need my light, playing pretend's not working  
These dark is useless and the shadows keep lurking  
Let me go, there's nothing left inside  
To run and hide is all I know to survive  
The nightmare won't end, this life grows colder  
Come wake me up when it's all over

Some of us made it, but no one deserved it  
I'm silent, I'm screaming. Sticks and stones was the  
Rhyme that they taught us to fight off our monsters  
To help numb the darkness but what they forgot was  
Is you don't need to break my bones for you to break me  
The voices won't stop, don't let me be alone  
Please someone, I just wanna' go back home

Lock the door, I'm rotting in my room  
I hope tomorrow doesn't come too soon  
My tears ran dry, my heart's suffocating  
The Scars and I are slowly fading  
Make it stop, there's whispers in my head  
The mirrors echo everything they've said  
To rise and shine is so hard to do  
When all the light has been taken from you

Some of us made it, but no one deserved it  
I'm silent, I'm screaming. Sticks and stones was the  
Rhyme that they taught us to fight off our monsters  
To help numb the darkness but what they forgot was  
Is you don't need to break my bones for you to break me  
The voices won't stop, don't let me be alone  
Please someone, I just wanna' go back home

I remember every story they wrote on my back  
Scars like words tattooed into my skin in blue and black ink  
I remember every kitchen sink surgery  
Where family had to stitch me back together  
I remember every happily ever after that never came to pass  
We didn't go to school in fairy tales  
We went to school in all the gory details

Of a horror story while monsters  
Made us victims of their comedy  
We, the recipients of their punch lines  
They hung insults around our necks  
Like signs inviting anyone to join in  
Their words were invisible ink  
That they tattooed upon our skin

Some of us made it, but no one deserved it  
I'm silent, I'm screaming. Sticks and stones was the  
Rhyme that they taught us to fight off our monsters  
To help numb the darkness but what they forgot was  
Is you don't need to break my bones for you to break me  
The voices won't stop, don't let me be alone  
Please someone, I just wanna' go back home

I know that I'm stronger, broken heart of a fighter  
My scars remind me that I'm a survivor  
This life is a tough and I don't wanna' play it  
I'm reaching for a hand, help me make it  
But it's too much, so I give up  
Just please don't hate me  
My letter's on the pillow, with a bright goodbye  
I'm sorry, Sora. Tell Kairi that at I least tried.

* * *

 **Tuckeyhunger99: Sorry, but I don't think that would work very well. (P.S. I don't think that Xemnas would sing something so upbeat. LOLZ!)**


	3. Me and My Darkened Heart

**Here is the third chapter/song for you guys! It took a while to convince my way onto the computer!**

* * *

Parody – Me and My Darkened Heart

Song – Me and My Broken Heart

Artist – Rixton

Person Singing – Riku

All I need's a little light in my life  
All I need's a little light in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my darkened heart  
I need a little lighting tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my darkened heart

Yeah

Keyblade, aimed at my heart, you got one  
Tear me apart and then some  
How do we call this light (whoa oh oh oh)  
I try to run away but your eyes  
Tell me to stay, oh why,  
Why do we call this light (whoa oh oh oh)

It seems like we've been losing control  
Somebody tell me I'm not alone  
When I said

All I need's a little light in my life  
All I need's a little light in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my darkened heart  
I need a little lighting tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my darkened heart

Maybe some part of you just hates me  
You pick me up and play me  
How do we call this light? (whoa oh oh oh)  
One time tell me you need me tonight  
To make it easy, you lie  
And say it's all for light (whoa oh oh oh)

It seems like we've been losing control  
Somebody tell me I'm not alone  
When I say

All I need's a little light in my life  
All I need's a little light in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my darkened heart  
I need a little lighting tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my darkened heart

Whoa oh, whoa oh  
Me and my darkened heart  
Whoa oh, whoa oh  
Me and my darkened  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Me and my darkened, darkened heart)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
How do we call this?

It's just me  
It's just me  
It's just me  
Me and my darkened heart

All I need's a little light in my life  
All I need's a little light in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my darkened heart  
I need a little lighting tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my darkened heart

* * *

 **COME ON! I expected more reviews from you guys!**


	4. The Key Team

WOOO! Two chapters in one day! YAHOOO!

* * *

Parody – The Key Team

Song – The A Team

Artist – Ed Sheeran

Person Singing – Sora

White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to find sleep  
Long nights, strange men

And she says  
She's in the Class Key Team  
Stuck in her memory  
Been this way since thirteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And she scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple chains  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to Neverland  
Or lost her heart from another man  
It's too cold outside  
For Kairi to fly  
Kairi to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

And she says  
She's in the Class Key Team  
Stuck in her memory  
Been this way since thirteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And she scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple chains  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to Neverland  
Or lost her heart from another man  
It's too cold outside  
For Kairi to fly  
Or Kairi will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

And she says  
She's in the Class Key Team  
Stuck in her memory  
Been this way since thirteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
She scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upper hand  
Go mad for a couple chains  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to Neverland  
Or lost her heart from another man  
It's too cold outside  
For Kairi to fly  
Kairi to fly  
To fly, fly  
For Kairi to fly, to fly, to fly  
Or Kairi will die


	5. I Can't Decide

Parody – I Can't Decide

Song – I Can't Decide

Artist – The Scissor Sisters

Person Singing – Xehanort

Recommended – Tuckeyhenger99

It's not easy having yourself an organization  
Racking up all of those numbers  
Watching out they don't two-digit  
Kick and kiss you both at the same time  
Smells like something I've forgotten  
Curled up died and now it's rotten

I'm not a gangster tonight  
Don't want to be a bad guy  
I'm just a loner baby  
And now you got in my way

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

It's a waste convincing people to like you  
If I stop now call me a quitter  
If lies were cats you'd be a litter  
Pleasing everyone isn't like you  
Dancing jigs until I'm crippled  
Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled

I've got to hand it to you  
You've played by all the same rules  
It takes the truth to fool me  
And now you've made me angry

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

Oh I could throw you in the lake  
Or feed you poisoned birthday cake  
I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone  
Oh I could bury you alive  
But you might crawl out with a knife  
And kill me when I'm sleeping  
That's why

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride


	6. Angel With A Keyblade

Parody – Angel with a Keyblade

Song - Angel With A Keyblade

Artist – The Cab

Person Singing – Sora

Sora's P.O.V.

(I'm an angel with a Keyblade, Keyblade, Keyblade,  
An angel with a Keyblade, Keyblade, Keyblade...)

Get out your Keys, battles begin,  
are you for the light, or the darkness?  
If love's a fight, then I shall die,  
with my heart on my handle.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a Keyblade,  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if the light won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
...Cloud and Leon, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a Keyblade,  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if the light won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

I'm an angel with a Keyblade...  
fighting 'til the war's won...  
I don't care if the light won't take me back...

I'm an angel with a Keyblade,  
fighting til' the war's won,  
I don't care if the light won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a Keyblade)  
...and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

...and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.


	7. Ansem

I'm not a fan of puppeteers,  
but I've a nagging fear,  
someone else is pulling at the strings.  
Something terrible is going down,  
through the entire town,  
Wreaking anarchy and all that it brings!

I can't sit idly,  
No I can't move at all!  
I curse the name,  
the one behind it all!

Ansem, I'm howling at the moon,  
and sleeping in the middle  
Of a summer afternoon!  
Ansem, whatever did I do  
to make you take my world away?  
Ansem, am I your prey alone,  
or am I just a stepping stone  
for taking back the throne?  
Ansem, I won't take it anymore,  
so take your tyranny away!

Anse-e-e-em  
Anse-e-e-em

I'm fine with changing status quo,  
but not in letting go,  
now the worlds are being torn apart!  
A terrible catastrophe,  
Played by a symphony,  
what a terrifying work of art!

I can't sit idly,  
No, I can't move at all!  
I curse the name,  
the one behind it all!

Ansem, I'm howling at the moon,  
and sleeping in the middle  
Of a summer afternoon!  
Ansem, whatever did I do  
to make you take my world away?  
Ansem, am I your prey alone,  
or are I just a stepping stone  
for taking back the throne?  
Ansem, I won't take it anymore,  
so take your tyranny away!

Anse-e-e-em _[x8]_

Ansem, I'm howling at the moon,  
and sleeping in the middle  
Of a summer afternoon!  
Ansem, whatever did I do  
to make you take my world away?  
Ansem, am I your prey alone,  
or are I just a stepping stone  
for taking back the throne?  
Ansem, I won't take it anymore,  
so take your tyranny away!


	8. Open Your Heart

Parody – Open Your Heart

Song – Open Your Heart

Artist – Crush 40

People Singing – Sora and Riku

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This takes place at the end of KH2, just so you don't get confused. Also, listen to the song here(You will have to type youtube before it though):**

 **watch?v=kFl57ohlbgk**

 **And all of Riku's parts are aimed at Xemnas.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Sora's P.O.V.

Thunder, rain and lightning  
Danger, heartless rising  
Clamor, weapons flailing  
It's such a bad sign  
Shadows of dark creatures  
Steel clouds floating in the air  
People run for shelter  
What's gonna happen to us?

Riku's P.O.V.

All the steps we take, all the moves we make  
All the worlds at stake  
I see the darkness awaken  
Who are we? What can we do?  
You and I are same in the way that  
We have our own styles that we won't change  
Yours is filled with evil and mine's not  
There is no way I can lose

Both at once:

Can't hold on much longer  
But I will never let go!  
I know it's a one way track  
Tell me now how long this'll last!  
I'm not gonna think this way  
Nor will I count on others!  
Close my eyes and feel it burn  
Now I see what I've gotta do!  
Open your heart, it's gonna be alright **  
**

Sora's P.O.V.

Ancient worlds are blazing  
Shadows keep attacking  
Little children crying  
Confusion, hopeless anger

Riku's P.O.V.

I don't know what it can be  
But you drive me crazy  
All your cunning tricks make me sick  
You won't have it your own way

Both at once:

Can't hold on much longer  
But I will never let go  
I know it's a one way track  
Tell me now how long this'll last  
I'm not gonna think this way  
Nor will I count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn  
Now I see what I've gotta do  
Open your heart, and you will see!

If it won't stop  
There will be no future for us  
Its heart's tied down by  
All the hate, gotta set it free!

I know it's one way track  
Tell me now how long this'll last!  
Close my eyes and feel it burn  
Now I see what I've gotta do!  
Gotta open your heart, dude!

Can't hold on much longer  
But I will never let go!  
I know it's a one way track  
Tell me now how long this'll last!  
I'm not gonna think this way  
Nor will I count on others!  
Close my eyes and feel it burn  
Now I see what I've gotta do!  
Open your heart, it's gonna be all right!


	9. See You Again

Here is the next song/chapter or whatever you guys want to call it!

Parody – See You Again

Song – See You Again

Artist – Charlie Puth

People Singing - Kairi and Sora

When it says "Both" that means that they are both singing, but from different places.

* * *

Kairi's P.O.V.

It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

Sora's P.O.V.

We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

Kairi's P.O.V.

Why'd you have to leave so soon?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most?

Sora's P.O.V.

'Cause I don't really know how to tell ya  
Without feeling much worse  
I know you're in a better place  
But it's always gonna hurt

Both

Carry on  
Give me all the strength I need to carry on

It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oohh

How do I breathe without you  
I'm feeling so cold  
I'll be waiting right here for ya  
Till the day you're home

Carry on  
Give me all the strength I need to carry on

So let the light guide your way  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take will always lead you home, home

It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oohh

When I see you again  
See you again  
When I see you again


	10. This Little Girl

Parody – This Little Girl

Song – This Little Girl

Artist – Cady Groves

Person Singing – Kairi

So, this one is rated a little higher on the maturity scale, as it swears (only once though) and does, in fact, talk about murder. So, younger readers, _**BEWARE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**_

* * *

You're in deep sleep, but where ya been?  
The third degree just isn't workin'  
Cause you got sucked out without taking me too  
And if I hadn't gone home, would I be alone?

Went to the beach, cause I was weepin'  
Are you alone?  
I know you're savin'  
Cause you walked out without asking me to go  
And if I hadn't gone home, I hope you're alone

I'm three steps from the edge, whoa  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know

Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her  
Watch out you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her

My hands are clean, not yet a killer  
Ain't I your queen?  
And did you tell her?  
Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters  
And if I hadn't gone home, throwin' sticks and stones

I'm two steps from the edge, woah  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know

Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her  
Watch out you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her

Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
Got a good alibi and my bag's all packed  
Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
Cause the next one's gonna have a hammer pulled back

Every girl is capable of murder  
So watch out you don't push me any further  
(But you fucking hurt her)

Every girl is capable woah, if you hurt her  
Watch out you don't push me any further  
You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder (Hey!)  
This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her


	11. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Parody – Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Song – Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Artist – Green Day

Person Singing - Riku

I'm gonna warn you now, this song is semi-depressing.

Also, this is the Green Day version of the song.

* * *

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the worlds sleep  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a-

The King is the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish Sora out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
Of what's messed up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a-

The King is the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish Sora out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a-

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a-

The King is the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish Sora out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone-


	12. I Will Continue

Parody – I will continue

Song – I will continue

Artist - MandoPony

Person Singing - Xion

Requested by - Anonymous

* * *

There is no feeling inside I can call my own  
I cannot reap the seeds that I've never spoke  
Even if it feels like this body is real I've got to face the truth and fulfill my destiny  
I am just a memory of a life I've never lived  
I am just a memory of the gifts I cannot give  
And even if I wanted to I could never be like him  
There is nothing to me I am just a memory  
I will continue on...  
(There is no feeling inside I can call my own)  
I will...  
I will continue on...  
(I am just a memory of a life I've never lived)  
I will...  
(I am just a memory of a life I've never lived)  
I will...  
(I am just a memory of a life I've never lived)

This light inside of me just doesn't belong  
Emotions shouldn't exist at all  
A simple spell is all that I am you see  
Should not procrastinate and you are master to me  
I am just a memory of your imagination  
I am just a memory of something that should make you run  
And you can try to defy it  
But I'm an evil spirit you cannot save me  
I am just a memory  
I will continue on...  
(I will continue on...)  
I will...  
I will continue on...  
(I am just a memory of a life I've never lived)  
I will...  
(I am just a memory of a life I've never lived)  
I will...  
(I am just a memory of a life I've never lived)


	13. Your Darkest Nightmare

Right, you all probably thought I was dead/done with this story but SIKE YOU THOUGHT. I've been hording and collecting a lot of songs for the past year like I've got 100+ so, HERE WE GOOOO 

Parody – Your Darkest Nightmare

Song – Your Best Nightmare

Artist – TobyFox/KHTLL13

People Singing – Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ven, Terra, Cloud, and Xehanort

Xehanort:  
It's over

You will die

I won't lose

They're all mine

Once again

Let's be friends!

I finally have them; I am a God now

You thought you'd win, you idiot!

You think I'll spare you, how stupid of you.

I'd never show you mercy!

Riku:  
It can't be over; you cannot give up!

You have to keep surviving!

He thinks he's got you; show him you can't lose.

You have to stay determined!

Xehanort:  
You'll die… and you'll die over and over!

I'll tear… you apart. Wow, Sora, I love this!

I'll rule… the world and I'll be… their God now!

Something… about you makes me… want to laugh!

I can't be beaten; I am much stronger—

You are a puny Sora!

You're just so stupid, thinking I'll spare you

You really are an idiot!

Kairi:  
It can't be over; you cannot give up!

You have to keep surviving!

He thinks he's got you; show him you can't lose.

You have to stay determined!

Xehanort:  
I can't lose!

I will win!

I will be

Your very end!

We can have

Lots of fun

Damage won't

Be undone

You'll be stuck

Fighting me

Forever

You can't flee

This feeling

This power!

It's Xehanort

The Master!

I love to fight you, love your expression!

You are filled with pure terror!

I'll never get bored, of this excitement

You'll never reach your light now!

Aqua:  
It can't be over; you cannot give up!

You have to keep surviving!

He thinks he's got you; show him you can't lose.

You have to stay determined!

Xehanort:  
It's over

You will die

I won't lose

They're all mine

Once again

Let's be friends!

Ven:

It can't be over; you cannot give up!

You have to keep surviving!

He thinks he's got you; show him you can't lose.

You have to stay determined!

Riku:  
Sora, stay determined; we know you've got this!

You still can show him your power!

Don't be afraid now, he's just a shadow…

You've gotta give it your all!

Terra:  
It can't be over; you cannot give up!

You have to keep surviving!

He thinks he's got you; show him you can't lose.

You have to stay determined!

Cloud:  
Sora, stay determined; we know you've got this!

You still can show him your power!

Don't be afraid now, he's just a shadow…

You've gotta give it your all!

Xehanort:  
I can't believe this, what's going on here...

All of you daring to team up...

This isn't happening, I don't understand...

Why must this be so difficult?

Kairi:  
It can't be over; you cannot give up!

You have to keep surviving!

He thinks he's got you; show him you can't lose.

You have to stay determined!

Aqua:  
Sora, stay determined; we know you've got this!

You still can show him your power!

Don't be afraid now, he's just a shadow…

You've gotta give it your all!

[A/N The parts in parenthesis are being sung at the same time by Xehanort, just keep that in mind]

Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ven, Terra, Cloud:  
We know that you can do this

(There's no way you can do this)

You've come so far and held on

(You've come too far and I'm done)

There's nothing you cannot do

(There's nothing that you can do)

Just give it one last hit!

(I'll give you one last hit!)

Hold onto DETERMINATION

(Let go of DETERMINATION)

You've made it farther than us

(You've come much farther than them)

There's nothing you can't do

(There's nothing that I won't do)

You have to stay determined!

(LOSE YOUR DETERMINATION!)

Xehanort:  
What's going on here; what are they doing?

Why are they helping this idiot?!

This can't be right, no! I won't accept this!

I have to win this battle!

Terra:  
Don't let him beat you, we believe in you!

Don't let him take your Heart, Sora!

Integrity runs deep in your veins, now

You have to stay determined!

Xehanort:  
No, you can't do this! I thought I had you!

Why can't you just let me kill you?!

This can't be right, no! I won't accept this!

I have to win this battle!

Riku:  
All lost hearts need you, someones, they will too!

Hold onto your Heart patiently!

We're counting on you; make everyone proud

You have to stay determined!

Ven:  
Don't let the heartache felt through your journey

All go to waste; you've been so kind

All of them need you, and you know they do

You have to stay determined!

Kairi:  
You have to push through, there is no question!

You have to fight and hit bravely!

Don't be afraid, kid, it'll be okay!

You have to stay determined!

Aqua:  
Just gotta stay strong, and just keep going

Through all the hardships, persevere!

Everyone needs you, pressing continue

You have to stay determined!

Cloud:  
What he's done is wrong, you have to help him

You have to teach him of justice!

Set everything straight, and don't hesitate!

You have to stay determined!

Sora:  
I know I'll beat him; I am determined

I know that I can win this fight

I should just hate you— somehow I'll love you.

Determined to show you mercy!


	14. Infinite

Alright. Challenge accepted. (For those who are confused, check the reviews of last chapter)

Parody - Infinite

Song - Infinite

Artist - Sega

People Singing – Riku, Terra, and Xehanort

Riku:

I'm the tallest of mountains

I am the roughest of waves

I'm the toughest of terrors

I am the darkest of days

I'm the last one that's standing,

Don't try to stand in my way,

Cause I've been up against better,

Just take a look at my face

Cause if you're messing with me,

I am a dangerous weapon

I am the sharpest of blades;

I'll cut you down in a second

Cause I was born in this pain,

It only hurts if you let it,

So if you think you can take me

Then you should go and forget it

Xehanort:  
And after all this time, you're back for more

(I won't stop until they know my name)

So I'll take what's mine and start this war

(I'm coming at you like a tidal wave, tidal wave, tidal wave)

When everything you know has come and gone,

(You are at your lowest, I am rising higher)

Riku:  
Only scars remain of who I was

(What I find in the ashes, you lose in the fire!)

Terra:  
When there's no one left to carry on,

(This is an illusion, open up your eyes and...)

Riku and Terra:  
This pain (persists),

I can't (resist),

But that's what it takes to be Infinite

Xehanort:  
Yeah, so look around you

And tell me what you really see

I never end

And that's the difference in you and me

Cause when your time is up

And everything is falling down,

It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now?

Riku and Terra:  
So look around you

And tell me what you really see

You live a lie

And that's the difference in you and me

I have the power,

Let me show you what it's all about

It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now?

(Who is gonna save you now?)

Terra:  
I am the tallest of mountains

And don't you ever forget it

If you step in the ring,

Then you're gonna regret it.

(Take it)

Cause if you're messing with me,

Then you should know that it's over

I don't crumble for nothing

I've got the world on my shoulders

Xehanort:  
And after all this time, you're back for more

(I won't stop until they know my name)

So I'll take what's mine and start this war

When everything you know has come and gone,

(You are at your lowest, I am rising higher)

Only scars remain of who I was

(What I find in the ashes, you lose in the fire!)

When there's no one left to carry on,

(This is an illusion, open up your eyes and...)

This pain (persists),

I can't (resist),

But that's what it takes to be Infinite (Yeah)

So look around you

And tell me what you really see

I never end

And that's the difference in you and me

Cause when your time is up

And everything is falling down,

It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now?

Riku, Terra, and Xehanort:  
So look around you

And tell me what you really see

You live a lie

And that's the difference in you and me

I have the power,

Let me show you what it's all about

It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now?

(Who is gonna save you now?)


End file.
